


Magic Mirror

by SerArthurHeath



Series: Sword  Art Online Party Of Three Reality [3]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Other, Smut, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerArthurHeath/pseuds/SerArthurHeath
Summary: In the Party of Three reality, where Shino and Asuna and Kirito are a Throuple together, Kirito and Asuna get a chance to trial a brand new, revolutionary game. But it makes more changes than they expect, and opens new doors.If you enjoy this (which will be a few shortish chapters) please try out my associated other Fics, Second First Time (a Kirisuna Lemon) and Party of Three (a long, ongoing saga from Shino's POV where she ends up in a polyamorous relationship with Asuna and Kirito, as well as some extra bits of story that she went through)





	1. Link Start

**Author's Note:**

> I always liked the feminine Kirito in GGO and this made me think, alongside a bunch of Facebook posts that ship female Kirito with Eugeo etc, about a genderswap story. Given that much of the series happens in virtual reality, it seemed relatively easy to come up with.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Again, I'm a white straight male, so apologies if my voice for inherently different characters is off, but I try and I would love any constructive criticism.

"Come on, Kirito-Kun, it'll be fun, and it's an honour to be asked!"

Asuna wasn't going to let up. She'd set her eyes on being the guinea pigs to trial this game, this app, that promised to approach VR Roleplaying "from a whole new angle", and he'd been unable to dissuade her despite his warnings about what had happened every previous time they'd done this. Once Asuna was fixated on a thing, there was very little that could dissuade her

_I wish Shino or my sister or even one of the others were free to come along too, though._

It was just the two of them this weekend, Shino stuck at work and Suguha away for Kendo again, and so far that had been great: with the blessing they said they'd seek from Shino, they'd fitted in a date and then sex. It had been odd to do so without Shino after the last few weeks, but she'd been happy about it, and Asuna had insinuated that she'd get the favour back of some solo time with each of them as well.

The sex had been great, a different intimacy with just the two of them. He couldn't help but reflect on the privilege of his situation.

_I've really been spoiled, having two beautiful women that I love in my life, and that love each other too. Klein must hate me by now!_

However, he wasn't sure he wanted to spend the rest of the weekend testing, essentially as an alpha tester, one of very few groups given the chance, this new software. They said it was revolutionary, and had sought out him and Asuna specifically, given their renown in these circles. Well, SAO had been revolutionary. It had also almost killed them and had killed many others.

But Asuna had been sold, and apparently they had to come as a pair to really show off the tech. The demo had arrived yesterday evening, and they were at his aunt's house to check it out, on two closed and connected copies of the game. He figured at least if something went wrong, Midori would be back this evening and they would be starting in a safe place.

The game, though it was alternately referred to in their email and on the box as a game, simulation, demo and app, which was confusing, was called Magic Mirror. That implied Fantasy in nature, which was ok with Kirito. Maybe influenced by Disney or by European fairytales? It would be nice to find out, the suspense was getting him a bit invested in this project. The box implied that the game could project and have you sense body changes that didn't fit how you were in reality.

He'd scoffed, to Asuna's consternation, when he read that. "Well, ALO does that anyway, it's not new! Else how can you use your wings, or have Sinon feel it when you tweak her tail!"

She frowned at him, and he realised he probably ought to just shut up and play along rather than mock the thing she was interested in. "Well, that's just you - I certainly never tweaked her tail, it was pretty rude as I recall! Anyway, maybe it changes more complex stuff? Like can make you taller or bigger but still letting you feel that? That would be hard, to affect an entire body rather than just adding to it."

_You can do that in ALO and GGO as well, some players are completely different heights to their avatars, and it's not that hard to adapt._

He kept that thought to himself though 

Well, they'd soon find out.

Everything was loaded up. He'd set up a message to send to Suguha and Shino if they weren't back to cancel it in a few hours. They put on their headsets and, in unison, said the words that had once set them on their journey to each other.

  
"Link Start!"


	2. Player Select

A moment later, Kirito materialised in this new game world. It appeared to be forested with vibrant, verdant colours, but with a silver still pond right by him. Something felt odd- he definitely did seem to be physically different. Maybe he was a fantastical race, like in ALO, or a monster, or made of wood or stone... The possibilities, if the hype for this software were to be believed, were endless.

He looked down, surely the quickest way to ascertain what had happened. The calm water should allow for a perfect reflection, and once he knew what he looked like he could work out what the changes were. Asuna would presumably be nearby- the pond was maybe 100m across and looked like a standard start point, but the fringes were skirted with trees so he couldn't see where on its circumference she had landed.

First things first.

He looked down, and was momentarily disappointed to see he looked... normal.

_Pretty much exactly as I do in GGO... Longer hair, smaller face and shorter but the same basic features and definitely human-seeming._

Then he noticed, at the exact same time, something odd about his torso, both in the image reflected in front of him and in how it felt.

His avatar was wearing a gender neutral brown leather attire, breeches that felt tight and brown boots, with a leather jerkin that felt tighter than it ought to. His shirt was white, with surprisingly tight arms, and there was a hint of shape to his chest, which felt... Different... Like there was more there than his mind was expecting. His legs and lower body felt different as well.

He unbuttoned the jerkin and the difference became very apparent.

He felt a release of pressure, and two sizeable mounds of flesh sprang out, unconstrained, the shirt beneath the jacket blossoming out with them. He could feel, now that he was aware of them, their weightiness.

He put a hand on one and gasped.

He had two wonderful girlfriends and had felt these on them often enough to have no doubt as to what they were. Breasts. He had breasts.

And had definite sensation in them, too, a pleasant warm feeling coming from where he lightly jiggled and squeezed.

_Wait. If I have long hair, and look more feminine, and I have breasts..._

He put a hand quickly down his (did he count as a him, here?) breeches. His penis, something he didn't really think about at all unless he was with Asuna or Shino, or uncomfortable with some other girl hitting on him, or passing water, was definitely not there. Instead, the shape of that area was changed, fluffy pubes present, with a little rounding and a seam in the middle where two closed folds of skin touched. As he caught his breath, not surprised but somehow utterly shocked to his core, he yanked his hand out, catching something on the upstroke that sent a sparkle through his entire body.

He was a girl. Definitely a girl, 100% physically.

_Did that mean that Asuna was..._

A piercing cry, but much less high pitched than he was used to, cut through the air, not far to Kirito's left. He ran toward it, worried that something might have happened to his Asuna, but when he arrived there was no danger. However, similarly garbed in leather armour stood a figure, quite a bit taller than Kirito's real life body, probably almost 2 metres and his new body would come up to mid-chest at most. This figure was slim, but athletically muscled, looking taut and fit. Something about it was definitively masculine, but the face, still clean shaven, was Asuna's features but slightly altered - the jaw was a bit squarer, stronger, the cheeks a touch different, but still strikingly beautiful. Handsome. She wasn't sure which to use.

_Wait, did I think of myself as a girl?_

The man who must realistically be Asuna had short chestnut hair, the exact colour of her lover's in real life, and Asuna's entrancing, kind, wise honey eyes.

As Kirito looked in disbelief, she felt her body react, instinctively. Whether it was because she knew this was Asuna, and frankly shared her undeniable beauty, or because her own new body came with a built in attraction to lithe, athletic, gorgeous men, she didn't know, but she felt her heart race and her face heaten in a way she'd never experienced looking at a man before.

He was hot. And she felt a tingling sensation down below.

This was confusing in itself but at least she knew this was Asuna, and knew that Asuna was attracted to certain women anyway. Still it would take some getting used to.

"Hey Asuna. It's me, Kirito. I'm guessing we know what the special change this game has in it then!"

Well, her voice had changed as well, higher pitched but also slightly husky.

At first, he scowled at her, before clearing her features, still clearly disgruntled at this change in gender.

"Hey! Don't be upset. It's kind of weird but it's also cool, getting to see what it's like to be each other. Makes for an interesting and impressive new experience for sure. Besides, you might not want to be a man, and don't take this the wrong way - you are one of the most attractive women on the entire planet and I would never want to change a thing about you - but from the way that my new body is reacting you are super hot!"

That made him blush.

"Um, you too, Kirito, you're just like your GGO Avatar but, ah, a little more 'womanly'?" His voice was a rich, melodic tenor, much deeper than before but not disconcertingly so. It made her think of butterscotch. "It's embarrassing to say but, um, I... can't say I mind. You've got bigger breasts than I do, well, do normally anyway."

A roguish grin bloomed on his face. "And a cute little butt, too, but you always had one of those. Tell me, um, are you changed all over, or..?"

She got his gist straight away. "Yep, definitely the, ah, equipment down below has changed as well. I suspect yours has too."

Her eyes had unwittingly been drawn to his crotch area as he'd spoken, and consciously since, and there was definitely some shape there that hinted at different genitalia, and not small ones at that.

He checked. And eyes widened. "Yep. It's, eh, quite big." He caught her gaze, smouldering. "About the same as yours is. Was. Will be again. Do you," here his stuttering was joined by a fierce blaze of scarlet across his face, thoughts clearly not exactly innocent, "think it's, how do I put this, functional?"

Technically, definitely. The detail on Kirito's new vulva had, in her brief check, been very realistic, and she was aware that there were some changes there on looking at this hunk in front of her, hearing the attractive voice and knowing it was a person she loved and loved her back: in short she was pretty sure, though having no experience to base it on and not wanting to check quite that blatantly, starting to get damp. Certainly there was a simmering heat building up. If that were the case it seemed likely that it would be for Asuna as well.

Practically? Who knew. Most games had an non-transgressable ethics code these days, after it was made clear in ALO that powerful admins or moderators might be able to abuse players, but SAO obviously had had a way to bypass that. Thinking about that made the strange feeling down below worse. She started to feel clammier.

Before either of them could verbalise any further musings on what this meant, a chiming sound came from nowhere.

And a tutorial window opened up.

"Welcome Kirito and Asuna to the alpha test of Magic Mirror." A professional sounding female voice projected directly into her ears, presumably Asuna's too, introducing the game. "As you've discovered by now, Magic Mirror is a genderswap game, in which phenotypically male players become female and vice versa. This has taken a lot of effort to find a way to get the human mind and nervous system to interpret sensations from body parts and types that they have no experience of, but after months of research and hormonal observation between the two sexes we are pretty happy we have done it."

Completely aware of the dampness around her groin, the throbbing that was starting their, the idea, untested, that she had a new part on the inside and the sensation of her not-insignificant bosum, Kirito was pretty sure they were right.

"However, Magic Mirror is not just a gimmick: it is many things. The opportunity to play realistically rather than just superficially as a different sex comes with many facets. For one, there is a game with a storyline and eventual MMORPG element that players interested in experiencing things as another sex can play as you would any other World Seed creation. Trans people just wanting to feel like their true selves can treat it as a simulation, and there is a normal day-to-day simulation mode in the village. It could be used to help treat body dysmorphia, and increase inter-gender empathy (though obviously in a virtual reality it's still restricted in what can be done). There is also, which will be strictly for over 20s, a consent-mode that allows for online romantic interaction and dating. We would like you to test as many of these functions as possible over this weekend. The sex-swap is complete- affecting internal and external sexual organs, secondary sexual characteristics, to some extent sexual preferences and emotions and thought processes. Everything is as functional and realistic as we could make it. Hormonal release is as close to typical gender response as possible, with extrapolated estimated changes based on your starting hormone profile. Female avatars staying for a long period of time will experience menstruation, though this is customisable. Please continue through the woods south to reach the pre-story hub of Origins Village. There you can pick which mode to begin with in a choice of buildings, and to customise your avatar's clothing, accessories, armour, hairstyle, makeup, starting stats, and of course class and weapons."

And with that, the voice ceased and the box, which had scrolled through various menu options, disappeared.

Asuna looked daunted, but with a sparkle in his eyes, the same copper flecked hazel that Kirito had seen and loved for over 2 years. There was hunger there.

"Ok, girlfriend." _That was unnecessary..._ "Let's go."

"Let's see what Magic Mirror has to offer us."


	3. Choose your Fighter

_This is not what I was expecting at all._

Still, after the initial shock of realising she was a man, it wasn't that bad. Being in this body made her feel strong, nearly invulnerable - she could see how men got so macho and rash - and her body was probably objectively very attractive. Generally she was only attracted to personalities she liked and to people she knew, and she had realized that that included girls for some months. Since before she had been dating Shino, certainly, but corroborated by her undeniable sexual chemistry with Yuuki, her feelings in that bereavement and then all confirmed for sure by the way she had seen Shino with reopened eyes, and the rightness she had felt kissing her and making love with her for the first time. Being able to share that experience for the first time, yet again, with Kirito would be wonderful. And she fully intended to, as soon as the tutorial had mentioned romantic interactions. She would have blamed it on the male body, but to be honest she'd always had a strong libido once she started thinking about a person sexually. She had been briefly worried that Kirito wouldn't be game. He'd never expressed any interest in sleeping with men, but luckily his attraction to her avatar was clear. He'd, or she'd, said as much, but hadn't needed to. Asuna had seen the look in her eyes whenever Shino stared at one of them. Lust.

His pace picked up, practically skipping.

_This would be fun._

His/her (it was hard to know how to think of oneself in this kind of temporary form - Asuna knew she was a girl, and wanted to be a girl long term, but this avatar was very sure that he was a man and his mind was happy to go along with the ride whilst they were here) second worry had been whether, being under 20, the more explicit acts would be banned. But a sneaky squeeze of Kirito's perfect arsecheek (which was usually a wonderful experience anyway, but with this avatar had become marginally less taut, still muscular but bigger and lush, similar to Sinonon's, who frankly had the most edible bum that either of them had ever seen) had implied otherwise. A prompt had come up asking whether she consented to contact or whether the game needed freezing, one that was apparently mentally adjusted so you didn't need a voice or hand free and couldn't be interfered with from without.

She'd said yes, after glaring and rubbing her bottom, but with frank desire in her dark eyes, and then a longer menu had come up for both of them- pre-consenting for a number and variety of acts, quite specifically described in some cases, almost enough to blush at, all specifically towards Asuna's avatar. Kirito had said yes to them all, and then Asuna had been prompted to repsond and pick her own consent (also to everything). Then the programme had informed them that at any moment they could think that they didn't want this act any more and it would become prohibited again and immediately freeze a player trying to perform that action.

_Clever. And very important._

They were close to the village now, reflecting on that interaction making Asuna very aware of his new penis, now half-grown and pressing into her tight trousers. As He'd estimated earlier, he thought it was about Kirito's real life size, which by his opinion meant that later on Kirito was in for a great deal of pleasure. That thought stiffened him a bit more, making walking at such a pace a tad uncomfortable.

_I hope she's as horny as I am. And I hope we can get the game again later on and bring Sinonon in. Imagine Kirito with one of us at either end, squidged between our cocks..._

That was lewd and not helping his erection. _It's not fair. I manage to be so composed most of the time, and I've gotten so much better at controlling my emotions these days, but as soon as I get aroused I can't get it out of my mind until I... finish up. And like this, it's much harder to hide it!_

Eventually, less tumescent but still hot under the collar, they arrived at the gatehouse of this not-so-little village, and saw a number of buildings, all marked with pictures.

A star for the training ground. The menu said that this is where you could pick your class, stats and starting weapon type as well as train (and later spar) with them.  
Weapons crossed for a blacksmith/weapon shop.  
Helmet for an armourer.  
Dress for a tailor/dressmaker.  
Scissors for the barber/hairdresser and lipstick for a beauty parlour.  
Bed for an inn.  
Various drinks icons for bars and the like (_for dates?_ He wondered)  
Knives and forks for places to eat, again several of those.  
Bread for a bakery, and meat for a butcher.  
Music for a dancehall.  
A red exclamation mark for the town hall, where the story quests began. There were some houses and NPCs with black   
Books for a library, a question mark for information, etc.  
And a heart on several buildings for, he guessed, more romantic activities. There were single pink hearts and clusters of red ones, which presumably did different things.

_Pretty extensive hub area._

Checking their inventory, probably to speed up the trial experience, Asuna saw that he had an almost endless supply of gold.

"First up, Asuna, we need to pick our classes then we can think about where to go next."

That voice was so different to the one Kirito had in reality, but somehow it was easy to immediate associate it with Kirito. Maybe it was the way of speaking as well, the turns of phrase and choice of words? And the accent.

Class selection had some depth. You could pick your class first up, each coming with a main weapon (or "unarmed" for monks) but then select any second weapon as a backup one. You couldn't use class skills with those, nor Sword Arts, but could still get proficient in terms of technique. There was a lot of variety. There was also an in-depth magic system. You got a magic class alongside your combat class, with very different magic systems for each, apparently. In a special training mode you could unlock later you could try out classes other than your own, and could, with some effort, switch classes later on. You could also pick an elemental affinity, which in certain situations would imbue your attacks, allow you to bond with elemental creatures that matched, to use elemental spirits (you could use any later on, but your own element with more proficiency, and they aided your stats, a little like that old Nintendo game, Golden Sun) and you got a boost in those environments.

For ease of use, Asuna picked a Fencer-Healer, specialising in rapiers but able to use lances. Classic. To have a slight change, he affiliated himself with light instead of water. It fitted the healing aspects.

Kirito picked Blademaster as a class, with a longsword and then daggers as the second weapon. Magically, she picked Enchantress, able to apply magic to items and locations and some beings directly rather than casting discrete spells. She, obviously, affiliated herself with night.

_Day and night. The perfect duo._

Next up was attribute distribution and starting skills. Lucky these were imported accounts, so they had generous stats in all areas, particularly in attack and speed for both of them, and within the limits of their classes they could reallocate some points.

Having a lot of speed points was great, but Asuna could afford to stay very fast whilst moving some into defence and physical toughness. Meanwhile, deciding her stats should fit her body more, Kirito moved even more from defence, carrying strength and some from attack into speed (where she could have a huge maximum in her classes) and buffed her resistance. Still powerful, she was a magic-resistant speedster glass canon, whilst Asuna was a quicker than normal all-rounder.

He picked some basic healing spells and old rapier skills he was used to from SAO and ALO, whilst Kirito chose well-practised Sword Skills and a variety of level 1 enchantment and curses.

They trained with their weapons and magic and found the system very easy and intuitive having played earlier games. Then went separately to pick their armour, weapons, clothes etc.

Asuna quite enjoyed the customisation experience as a man. For one, when picking non-combat clothes she got to see her Avatar naked in the mirror, and admired the view.

He was very tall and muscular, with a chiselled six pack and lean strong arms and toned chest and big legs. The muscles weren't obscenely large, but tight and very masculine. His penis, cock, whatever they'd call it, was uncut and large, maybe a touch wider than Kirito's and the same length. It felt wonderful in Asuna's hand, both the sensation of it being touched and its girth filling the hand. Meaty and solid. Looking in the mirror didn't do anything for her/him: strangers didn't turn Asuna on. But she knew that he had the looks and equipment to impress Kirito if his Avatar made him attracted to men here, which she was certain it would. There were a few brown curls above the hanging snake she had. To see what it would look like and feel like, she stroked herself hard, which made her away of a pulsing blood flow there, a powerfulness and hardness and an urge to go further. It looked great, as she thought as long as Kirito's though she thought it was less beautiful, less perfectly carved. The balls were funny, hanging low. They were big too, she felt. The cock had veins on it.

Seeing it erect reminded Asuna that she was a he for now. He then used cold water to bring it down, and dressed all in cream and blue, with a tunic, looser trousers, and a cloak with a hood (just like old times). He altered his hair to add a bit of length at the back, a little pony-tail, and a fringe at the front, more like Asuna's real life hair. He picked armour and a top class rapier and lance, and met Kirito-Chan at the inn they had chosen.

And was stunned. She stood, breasts accentuated in a black stealth top, with a coat on her arm to add to the attire, with tight powerful legs and that beautiful bum, Shino's bum reincarnated, in tight britches. Her black hair was longer, in a loose pony-tail as well, with a side parting. He couldn't tell whether she was in make up or the Avatar just had that radiant face to start with, couldn't remember. Her armour was unequipped, blades as well.

A breathtaking sight.

"Asuna, I know what you'll want to try out now, but I really think we should try to put our sex-drives on hold, try out some of the story or side missions, and then have a romantic date and then try the carnal aspects of the game out later. Is that ok?"

He was fully erect now, painfully so even in the looser pantaloons. He shook his head.

"Sorry Kirito-Chan, but you know me. Once I'm aroused, it's really hard for me to calm down and focus without climaxing, and here with this thing," he gestured to the bulge in his crotch, "I'm going to be severely hampered before that. Thinking about you all morning has done that to me, plus seeing you so gorgeous like this. Why don't we just, to see what it's like and also keep this man-thing under control, get each other off, once, and then head off?"

She thought for a moment, then nodded, and, the NPC innkeeper ignoring them thankfully, she led Asuna into the restroom of the establishment.

Being forward, she loosened the laces on his trousers and the large manhood sprung out, leaking a little clear fluid. She lightly held the middle of it, face slack with awe. "Oh wow, it's so big..."

That sent a shiver of pleasure down Asuna's chest.

_Hearing that felt great, no wonder Kirito gets all frisky when we tell him how big his thingy is._

There had been a hint of envy in her voice there though. Thinking like a man, Asuna consoled him. "Don't worry baby, it's no bigger than your magnificent one. And that means when I fuck you later, I'll know exactly how amazing I'm making you feel, from experience..." It felt fantastic to see her blush with mixed desire, pride and awkwardness at that.

"It feels so hot. And firm."

"Yep. Hot and hard, all because of you. All for you."

Emboldened, Kirito started to move slowly at first up and down the shaft, the sensation completely different to what Asuna was used to, but very pleasurable. Like as a woman, the pleasure built in two places, but rather than the core and the erogenous zone being touched, it was more superficial. Some in the penis head itself, a fuzzy pleasure that slowly stoked, and some more forcefully in his balls, that one more a filling pressure. Different to the tension she was used to, but analogous. The overall building of pleasure was more physical with less mental aspect than he was used to, and superficially hard to resist - Asuna orgasmed very quickly in her body, but could do so many times, and was worried at being unable to prolong sex here. However, with some willpower, he found he could withstand it almost indefinitely, enjoying the sensation as Kirito tugged more firmly, using both hands and clearly getting into it. After a while, he decided to stop trying to hold back and with a surge the pleasure crested, less intense than as a woman but still wonderful, more controlled and more like the satisfactory unplugging of something built up. He spurted his semen onto Kirito's hand, her looking at it with interest and faint disgust.

"You may as well taste it and eat it up, my love, you will be trying a lot more of it later. I promise it doesn't taste bad, I love your cum. See?"

Asuna put a glob in his mouth, and swirled it around and swallowed. It wasn't as mellow as Kirito's, a taste she had very much acquired by now, but it wasn't bad. She followed suit, and exclaimed that it wasn't bad at all.

"Now it's your turn."

With a tug he pulled her tight bottoms down, revealing cotton panties and an obviously very wet vagina within. Pulling those down as well, Asuna enjoyed the waft that came from her glistening femininity, labia partly open like a copy lover's mouth. The smell was wonderful, different to her own and to Sinonon's but unmistakably aroused female vagina. The little vulva looked beautiful, wet and perfectly formed, a pretty little pink pussy within. No hair around the groin at all. And, just where she knew to find it, a needy little swollen clitoris.

Quickly Asuna parted Kirito's lips, already making her moan, and slid one finger inside her tight pussy, moving a little at first, the feel different to Shino's but still feeling natural, Kirito's erotic response, inability to stay quiet reminding him of their other partner. With his thumb Asuna teased and then rubbed away at the clit, expertly building up speed, relishing the delicious wetness of the whole area, a little garden after rain, and the gushing fluid in the waterhole he now had two fingers inside. Asuna had made one girl (Shino, well, two including herself) come many many times, and Kirito had no prior experience of an all-encompassing female orgasm. It felt like no time at all passed before that tell-tale tension held with Kirito's breath and then everything exploded with a squeal. "O-o-oh, Asuna! I'm coming!" All over his fingers. Later, she would come again and again on his cock.

"Yes you are, baby. Now, remember how good that feels and I'm going to rock your world later on. Let's go kill some monsters."


	4. Round One

The gameplay in Magic Mirror's quests was fun. Mixing up elemental powers, unique magics (Kirito's enchantments made for some great stat buffing, allowing them to slaughter monsters - mostly undead so far, but thankfully no ghosts, which Asuna couldn't stand - with impunity, backed up with his own healing) and weapon skills was fun, though second nature to them both by now after 2 years in SAO and extensive time in Alfheim. NPCs joined in the fights a lot more than in ALO, which made Asuna pleasantly nostalgic towards Aincrad. Well, the better bits of it. There had been some clearing missions, escort missions and collecting missions in the quests they tried, and they explored a bit of the starting area's field and spotted where they thought the first dungeon probably was.

It was a pretty extensive world, as far as he could tell, in a spooky forest set up initially, referencing Western Fairytales like The Big Bad Wolf, and Hansel and Gretel. It was implied that there were other areas too, accessible by travelling between different paths made of book pages to different stories, but they hadn't seen anything like that yet.

Anyway, the key thing was the game had been fun, and they'd tried out a part of it and were now marching back towards the main village, where they'd try out the more unique modes of the software, the ones Asuna was much more focused on.

She couldn't get the thought of sharing another first time (their third, he made it), this time inverted, with the love of her life, out of her head.

_I love Kirito as a boy, and he's always so pretty then, but she's so pretty like this as well._

They settled down at one of the village restaurants for a slow romantic dinner, reminding Asuna once again of their early days in Aincrad.

_It's amazing how blind we were to what was happening then. In retrospect we were close to going out that entire time, from Floor 2, just too stubborn to understand or communicate how we felt._

Well, that wasn't a problem any more.

The food was delicious, a stew called Goulash that Asuna had never encountered before, with fresh hot bread and then pastry for dessert, and "lightning wine", a dry, slightly gingery citrus-tinged drink that lacked bubbles but felt a bit like it was sparkling due to the actual sparks of electricity crackling throughout it. The taste engine in this game was exceptional, outdoing Aincrad where they had become used to the slightly more muted, less realistic flavour profile. Eating a home cooked meal for the first time after getting out , even after feeling like those meals in game had been amazing, had ended up almost being too much flavour, had blown her mind. This was far more close to a perfect reality.

A crude thought crossed her mind. _I wondered if they nailed all the explicit flavours too..._

She really hoped so. The physical touch sensations when she'd put her finger inside Kirito earlier had been very convincing.

_Speaking of which..._

Kirito, though smiling and engaging in the conversation (mostly about the game mechanics, but also things like how their friends were doing), still seemed uncharacteristically withdrawn. Well, not unusual in general but for dinners with her...

"Sweetie, what's wrong? You can tell me. Are you nervous about what happens next?"

Normally naturally casual and relaxed these days, the tension in Kirito's shoulders and face was clear as day. She took a moment's pause before nodding. "In part. The other bit is that my back is killing me: I never thought about how these things" She groped one of her ample breasts, which Asuna realised were unsecured beneath the top. She mustn't of realised that she needed to strap them down, if Asuna had been like that all day fighting, she'd have been in some serious discomfort as well! "add and change the distribution of body weight! Everything is different!"

Oh, honey.

After Asuna explained why next time she ought to wear a bra or, for more authenticity, bind her bosum, they explored a bit further.

"As for what we do next, I'm excited but I'm really scared. I'm frightened it will hurt, or feel wrong somehow. This whole experience is really bizarre. Feeling so attracted to you as a man feels alien, but I am, this body is almost uncontrollably turned on."

"Kirito-Chan, that's to be expected. This is a really weird experience, but I honestly think you're going to like it. And now you know how Sinonon and I feel, being attracted to the ones we love in both sexes, and soon you'll hopefully know exactly how good you make us feel as well. We can quit at any time. I really really want to progress to the next bit of the night, but if you aren't comfortable, we can stop right now, and go back to our bodies and talk, or you can feel manly making love to me the usual way. But I promise you, it might hurt a bit at the start but I'll be so gentle with you. I've had the best teacher imaginable, and once you start to get into it, I am going to blow your mind."

With that, Asuna gave her a tender kiss, feeling her lips yield beneath hers, Kirito's nerves rather than their swapped sexes pushing Asuna to be the one to take the lead. However, as soon as the kiss started, feeling those soft girl lips part and Kirito begin to melt beneath the heat from that hot mouth, Asuna became more aggressive, kissing deeper and pulling her closer, loving it as this beautiful avatar, so similar to the one she'd admired in GGO, squealed and mewled in her mouth.

Asuna was in charge for now, Kirito's current body surrendering and giving up any thoughts of reluctance or restraint.

He led his lover, her lover, deeply familiar despite the exhilarating new guise, up the stairs of this establishment, to the room they'd booked earlier, practically carried her across the threshold like a bride, an uncharacteristically blushing bride scared but restless to consummate their love.

_This avatar is, disregarding battle statistics, so strong. I guess that's one of the many benefits men tend to have._

Strong enough, in fact, to deposit Kirito breathless on the king-size bed in the centre of the room, covered in a luxurious quilt. Designed for romance, the room was already illuminated with a low level of lighting from an array of candles, adding to the mood. Judging by her hungry face, Kirito's desire and trust and intrigue were winning out over any anxiety, but he decided it was time to make sure.

"Ok, Kirito-Chan. If you are happy, I'm going start gently worshipping your body now, but only if you tell me you want it. And if you change your mind, we can stop."

"No, I... I want it. I want to feel how you feel, and I trust you with anything."

He smiled. "If you are going to feel how I feel, baby, then get ready to feel really, really good. Close your eyes."

Obediently, the angel on the bed did just that, and Asuna carefully took her clothing off and his own, Kirito wiggling with anticipation as she felt layers being stripped from her.

Asuna grinned further, large, hard manhood now free from its confines and pointing directly towards the object of its desire, now lying unresisting wearing just a pair of cotton knickers, the wet patch on it obscenely obvious.

"Now open them."

She did, and then they widened further at Asuna's muscular body, cut six-pack and throbbing, triumphant erection. Subconsciously she licked her lips and Asuna was sure that patch spread before his gaze.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me, to make me feel like your little girl."

Usually it was Asuna saying that kind of thing- generally their order of submissiveness had her on the bottom, then Shino then Kirito, though they all enjoyed mixing it up to a degree. She liked it that way, liked being told what to do or made to say what she wanted or plead for it, and knew as time had gone on that she had a definitive kinky streak. This was relatively new, and though she wouldn't want it to replace their normal heirarchy, right now she was enjoying it immensely.

"Then that's what I'm going to do, sweetie, but first, I'm going to make come all over my face, make you find out how wet a girl can get, and taste the treat I've been thinking about all day."

With that, Kirito visibly twitching with pleasure at the words alone, she grabbed both edges of her underwear and pulled them off and across the room in one motion.

Asuna had seen a number of vulvas before, paid them mild interest in the changing room at school, and then a lot of interest once she'd discovered the beauty, in sight, taste and smell, of Shino's pussy. Kirito's was just as gorgeous, bigger lips than Shino had, and no pubic hair at all, and just as inundated with fluids as their other girlfriend's had been, a veritable swamp but one wholly appealing.

The scent was different, but just as alluring, and despite her deep wish to taste it, he had to resist the visceral urge to slide his rigid cock in right now, knowing how hot and ready it would be. He just about managed to avoid giving in, instead greeting the welcoming sight with his mouth, a swirling tropical storm of hot, humid breath that made Kirito squirm as she held her legs open, leaving her perfect little grotto unguarded and inviting. The scent was intoxicating, salty and raw, entrance dripping with anticipation, anticipation that Asuna drew out, a long pause before even threatening to make any contact. Anticipation that the now mesmerised lady lying before her could no longer tolerate.

"Pleeeease... Ah! Oh, oh, oh, oh Asuna..."

Unable to ignore Kirito's plea, Asuna let the typhoon of her wet tongue collide with this seacave with controlled violence, lashing the throbbing bare clitoris without warning or easing it, inhaling the unique sea breeze of her core, and feasting on the littoral goodness, the piquant fulfilling taste. Kirito couldn't withstand it, having no experience or preparation for the assault on her senses that Asuna was exposing her to, and Asuna felt herself becoming wilder and wilder at the uncontrolled cries of pure unconscious experience, taking in the mixed stickiness and fluidity exuding from his lover, each moan more visceral and animal than the last.

It seemed like a mere instant before Kirito was writhing for the first time, laxity following before a second explosive orgasm followed, an experience Asuna had caused plenty of times with Shino but relished the virgin response of her usually masculine fiancé, utterly helpless beneath his tongue, utterly delectable juices pouring forth. This was the bit he was ready for, though, a twist on a familiar situation. Once Kirito had spasmed on the bed for the second time, collapsed in a spent but completely satisfied heap, it was time for something new.

After a few moments of recovery, he sat on the edge of the bed, and gestured for Kirito to try out the act in reverse: to worship his throbbing, massive, leaking penis with her dainty little mouth.

Asuna, despite the fact she knew other girls hated it or saw it as slutty, loved giving head. To both of her lovers, but found the oxymoronic control of sucking her boyfriend's member wonderfully empowering and feminising at the same time. Now that he was sitting there with an erection of his own, the thought of filling little Kirito-Chan's mouth with her seed, letting her feel that power but also that subservience, that drove her crazy. With a little force to the back of her floppy head, he guided Kirito to the swollen red tip of his spear, and eyes closed she opened her mouth.

"Oh no, darling. Look me in the eyes. Trust me, you'll prefer it that way."

He then got the vision of his guileless partner tasting his oily precum, pausing at the new sensation, before taking more and more of his length in her mouth, licking, kissing, sucking and sliding, with instructions and remembering her own pleasure as a man changing focus to take the shaft deeper, swirling the head in her mouth and gullet, sucking her full testicles and cooing over the impressive beast she was tending to.

Self-control was one thing when it came to the physicality, the sensations, but the sounds and the addicted, indulgent look in her eyes weren't something Asuna's male brain were ready for. With minimal warning, that deep surge from her balls overflowed and, only able to groan out a vague noise of caution, he sprayed semen over her, splattering her pretty face like liquid pearl, warm and full of life, and slipping strings of goo between her lips as she reacted and tried to engulf the erupting pipe.

She didn't seem to mind at all. A girl after my own heart! quipped an internal part of her, taking gratification from her contentment on Kirito's face.

After a brief break and a quick apology for the abrupt ejaculation, they continued their lovemaking, Asuna delighted to find that in his arousal he had remained as solid as oak and Kirito had become even more eager and horny at being marked with her cum.

_Even more than actual blood, jism is the lifeblood of a man, contains his soul and half of all his features, can become a human that is half of himself. When I think of it like that, having a loved one's fluid inside or all over you is as intimate spiritually as it is physically._

Now was the time to take Kirito as deeply and as wholly as he had taken her. To leave this version of Kirito, and maybe even his physical body, with a sense of emptiness for every moment it lacked her cock filling it, a loneliness of the body and soul that had bound them together, feeling whole and together when his cock settled in her void. To make him feel like she and Shino did, to bind them together as parts of one body, a key in a lock, and to perpetualise that togetherness by sealing it with her soul, her fluid inside him.

_Then as soon as possible, we'll bring Shino here to impregnate him with herself as well, and we'll all be completely joined, one in experience._

Kirito, wonderful body flushed all over with heat, parted her legs without being asked in acceptance, knowing that now this afternoon could only end one way, and as delicately as he could, with all the knowledge of sensitivity that only a girl could, and did, inherently hold within, Asuna pushed the head of his manhood inside, halting when she gasped and tensed, then easing in, stretching those ready, moist walls. With increasing motions, Asuna felt that thin wall of maidenhood give way to him, without any sounds or flinches of pain, his gentleness and Kirito's craving overriding discomfort with endorphins. He waited until he was fully inside, ecstatic fullness unabashed on Kirito's face, feeling her velvety vagina stretch and accommodate it all, surrounding him from all around with an encompassing heat, waited until he was certain his 'bride' was ready. Then, with intensifying alacrity, he started to fuck her.

And it felt great.

Asuna knew Kirito loved it as well, not only from prior experience, but from the movements and sounds coming from her. Active ones, like tortured moans, prayers with Asuna's name on them, guttural cries and begging to continue, much more vocal than he'd ever been as a man, along with the bodily confirmation of gripping his buttocks and thrusting her own pelvis to meet the deepening forays he was making with his iron lance, but also passive ones. The sloshing and squelching sounds as he slide harder and faster and longer in and out of a still tight tunnel that molded around him, every movement seemingly more sopping than the last. The panting breaths as Kirito barely held onto any self-control. The tightening of her thighs and entire body and the heat pouring along with sweat off her flawless skin. Soon there was a simultaneous song and dance, the intimate dance of her body smoothly rocking beneath his own, as with a traditional dancing following his lead, and the symphony of responsive whines that became higher and louder, all to a steady tempo he dictated.

Asuna was ready this time, refusing to orgasm first and using dissociation and willpower to stay in control, despite the building tension in his sac and the wonderful slippery, hugging heat around his new penis. Nonetheless, he could see the appeal in this, this sense of leading, of filling his loved one up and becoming part of them, of being in control and making someone lose control.

Back home, she wouldn't wish to change a thing, was already looking forward to Kirito re-establishing his masculinity and filling her in the same way, the sense of cherishedness she felt at being told what to do and having things done to her. But this, this was amazing to.

As they reached a frenzied crescendo, Kirito dissolved moaning and wailing on his cock, dance ending in a shuddering finale of consecutive mini-orgasms, and he then let go of the reins and ploughed harder and harder, Kirito still urging her on, until he unleashed a tornado of pent up desire, of white hot spunk, filling her cavity and leaving them both drained but warm and satisfied.

_Sex in love was a beautiful thing, it seemed, no matter how it occured._

They remained, intercoiled and content, until Asuna went limp inside Kirito and their mingled juices leaked out of her and oozed over their thighs, making them both break out into light-hearted, infatuated giggles. That had been as wonderful as every first in Asuna's sexual existence, from her initial lovemaking with Kirito in Aincrad, in her little house after they'd been at the edge of death, through their mutual soothing of relived pain as he took her real life virginity in a hotel room, all the way to recently when they'd worked together to make Shino theirs, shared their precious gift with their previous third.

It was probably time to log out now, lest Midori got worried, but after real world dinner they'd be back, and Asuna was intent on enjoying this Kirito at least twice more before they had to hand in this demo, even before she thought about bringing them back with Shino to complete one last first together.

First they lay for a while, sticky and filthy with each other, basking in old love and new.

As they logged out, Kirito, elven face framed in black, soft as anything Asuna had ever experienced, took her hand. "That was really amazing. I, wow, can't even describe how it was."

"You don't have to, my love. I know. Now we know a bit more about how we make each other feel, and we'll let Shino share too. But get ready. We don't have much longer with this game, and I'm going to make it so that you live the rest of your life with the feeling of me inside you, my seed inside you. I'm going to make you pregnant for me in spirit, so you let Sinonon fuck you with her toy just to remember how good I made you feel."

Asuna kissed Kirito, she kissed him, he kissed her, it was all one.

"That's a promise, my love."


	5. Loading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Life is very busy at the moment. 
> 
> Next chapter of this story will follow very soon, then I need to post on a couple of non-SAO stories so it will likely be a couple of weeks before the finale, but we are nearly there.
> 
> I hope people are enjoying this, I know it won't be everyone's cup of tea.

Kirito logged back into Magic Mirror the next morning, still thrilled but off-guard by the degree of differentness he felt in his new inverted avatar.

After they'd tried out the "amorous" settings the previous night, and had dinner and touched base with the real world, Asuna and Kirito had spent a few more hours in the evening testing out quests and more combat, fighting a tribe of werewolves in a haunted forest, before some less "physical" romantic activities (dancing, singing and drinks at another bar, the dancing being quite amusing, with both of them initially determined to lead, eventually taking turns).

The forest mission had been very amusing as well, and reassuring that they really were the same people despite their switched genders in the game. There had been ghosts, as enemies, annoying but not overly dangerous with Kirito able to enchant their blades with a fortunately selected phantom-touch charm (though the hints they found in the forest implied that other spectres later in the game would only be vulnerable to certain forms of magic). However, despite being a strapping, broad-shouldered man here (with all the male bits and masculine charisma to go with it), Asuna still screamed at the first sight of them, and jumped into Kirito's arms, causing them both to fall over in a heap, and needed directions to finish the spooky foes off as he insisted on fighting with his eyes closed. 

Afterward they had discussed the experience so far. Aside from not (yet, the game had implied that they might include experiences like periods but that was very controversial) including the long term physical changes of altered sex nor the social ones (but again there was meant to be a simulation, day-to-day life game mode to allow it, though it seemed erasure in a way to ignore the negative sexism women got in real life), the experiences they relayed to each other seemed authentic. Kirito had rarely dwelt on the sensations of having a penis, but now that he thought about it, what Asuna described from the game fitted the reality, and her description of sex as a male definitely sounded right, that building sensation and the comforting, enveloping velvety embrace of the vagina around you. Asuna confirmed that Kirito's experience had been realistic too, something it was hard for him to conceptualise even having been there, this intimate invasion, an act much more reliant on trust, faith to let the other person enter your most private of property, sacred of temples. 

It had been amazing, but then sex with Asuna as a man, with Shino, was amazing too, this was just a different experience, and not one he'd like to swap forever.

As a change, an option, it was very appealing though. He hoped that for some people it could be more than a gimmick as well, and not just for a minority: the day he had spent playing as a girl and even having sex as a girl had widened his perspective, the body reacted in different ways and needed to be handled in different ways. Though lots of ramifications would be lost on most people, it might help male players get a better understanding of what it was like to be a female and female gamer, and vice versa.

This was their last day with the demo, and thus able to really explore the game, sadly, as they were not meant to talk about it with anyone else either. Just to fill in their feedback and let their data be analysed once they sent it back. They planned to make the most of it, to try out a number of different areas. 

First in the morning they just got a feel for the simulation village, which came with all the elements of day-to-day life in a fantasy settlement (magic replacing electricity) or the holiday like feeling of being looked after in a resort. They had brunch, went for a walk, checked out the shops. It was pretty immersive and you could probably lose oneself in it, which Kirito guessed was the point. 

Then they tried out combat in another area for an hour, heading through caverns underground to defend a dwarven mine from invading Kobolds, then going deeper to drive off an infestation of demons, coming into contact with fire spirits for the first time and picking up some special weaponry as drops - Kirito the "Talon of Fire" short sword, and Asuna the lance "Devil's Rage".

They levelled up and got to add some new spells each. And then they had their planned break over lunch. A romantic meal and then hold spring spa in the Dwarven settlement, with access afterward to the "private bath" for two. Unsurprisingly, Asuna was very excited for that, and Kirito knew that there was more to that than her eagerness to try more gender-swapped love-making. She loved baths in general but bathing carried special significance from their time in SAO, where they shared many nostalgic memories of hot water (literally, though he guessed it would work figuratively as well). Indeed, some might say that the seeds of their romance were sown in various baths and hot springs in the lower levels of the floating castle. 

Thinking back to those times made Kirito muse on their old ally and, indeed, friend, the Dark Elf Kizmel. The original Kizmel had died trying to help them, human invaders in a virtual realm, a heroic tragedy that had probably started the schism that Asuna and Kirito had had sprung between them until fate and the roots of their complex, empathetic relationship had drawn them back together. They had, after much discussion and dispelling fears that it was disrespectful to their original Kizmel, tried to see if they could find her in New Aincrad, whether she was still the same unique personality, much like their daughter Yui in how she had seemed to outgrow her programming and develop real human bonds, but for whatever reason they had been unable to refind her. Maybe the code had changed in the World Seed data, maybe she had achieved her job, if she had one, set by the insane Kayaba whose thoughts and motivations the pair of them had long given up on analysing. Maybe she still existed out there somewhere, just with a different reality around her.

_We should try to find her again, once more. ALO and New Aincrad are huge, and if we did it would be a nice commemoration, and we'd learn a lot about Kayaba's AI if nothing else._

AI had always intrigued Kirito, interest fuelled by his interactions with it, with seemingly human personalities in some cases, in SAO, especially Kizmel herself and Yui. His fascination as he got to know his digital daughter over the years had only grown. 

_One day, maybe there'll even be an artificially made human. Not just a mind, or a human mind, but a custom made human being from scratch. _

If that was to be, he doubted it would be in his lifetime. But then, all these technologies, even the ones he was trying to develop, were beyond what people imagined possible before SAO had changed the scene on so many levels. 

Whatever else he was, Kayaba had been a genius. And he had, amongst his crimes and sins, given Kirito Yui and a life with Asuna. 

He snapped out of his daydream as they finished their lunch of dragonmead, warming their whole bodies from the stomach out, and stacks of dwarven pancakes slathered, oddly but refreshingly, in a creamy melted cheese with blue streaks and a piquant flavour. He was a she here, Kirito remembered, and had phased out as Asuna had been talking, so scrunched her face up for an irritated rebuke, but her lover just smiled

"I'm used to this by now, Kirito-chan, don't worry, I'm not the same firecracker you met 4 years ago. What were you thinking about?"

_Well, mostly you aren't. I'm not sure anyone would say you'd entirely gotten rid of your temper. But I'm not dumb enough to say that now!_

She told him, quickly, about his pondering on Artificial Intelligence and Kismel, and Asuna agreed it would be a nice idea. She also mentioned the reminder being at a spa gave her of their early relationship and their days travelling together in Aincrad's lower levels, and he smiled. 

"I thought so too, a perfect date in many ways! Though this time I get to be the one staring at your... assets."

_Ah yes._ There had been some awkward moments involving baths, of course.

"No need to worry: I'm not going to try to slap you again, and we know pretty well what we both look like naked. Well, maybe not here, but I think we can stare and more without any shyness now."

She couldn't help but blush. As perfect as Asuna was in real life, it was exciting to imagine and explore their new bodies.

Polishing off the meal, they went to their separate changing rooms and emerged not quite naked, in undergarments that left just enough to the imagination to be enticing and convened in the first of the baths.

Kirito would have felt more embarrassed about not being able to keep her eyes off Asuna's firm muscles and taut torso, and flicking them over the enticing bulge that barely hid pressed against his loincloth, if it hadn't been for his own lingering gaze on her shrouded hips and breast. Still, it shocked Kirito, who had never felt a pang of attraction to a man before, despite being able to admire and realise when one was good-looking, how much that very masculine body with its hard edges made her heart race. Maybe he would still feel this way in his old body, now that this part of him had been awakened? It didn't matter though, really. He had all the closeness he would ever want with Asuna and Shino, in whatever form they took.

For his part, Asuna had a hungry look in his honey eyes, to be fair one that wasn't that rare in her female form too, when they were alone. That look always made Kirito tingle, once he had realized that the fire in her stare was of affection and passion, not proud disdain, but right now it nearly melted her. The whole time in the vast warm pools and the tepid dipping pool was thick with sexual tension, Kirito feeling her nipples jut out despite the warmth and noticing an increasing fullness within Asuna's breechcloth. When they were boiling together in the steam room, she felt thoroughly sultry and knew it was from her own humidity as well as the dense air, that her new, sensitive folds would be slick on the inside as well as from sweat, the musky scent of Asuna seeming to blend with the steam in the closeness of the room. There they gave in and kissed for the first time in the spa, long and wet with their mouths becoming as one, tongues waves that ran into each other in the meeting of two salty coves. 

Before they could get handsy, they delayed their ardour, tempering it with chill-cold water in the ice pool, prolonging their gratification and making the heat rush back into Kirito's loins as she huddled, shivering, skin on her lover's once they rushed out of the bath. 

She continued to drink in the sight of her love, soaked and translucent cloth now plastered to his turgid member, hypnotised.

Kirito had never really thought about his own penis, except when he was using it and when Shino or Asuna referred to it, but he knew that it had grown to be sizeable and both his girlfriends insisted it was enviable. Asuna's, seemingly half-erect, was about the same size, maybe a touch bigger, wider at least. But looking at it as an outsider, as a lover and recipient, it seemed so powerful. That it had stuffed inside her narrow pelvis seemed bizarre, and that this had been, after a moment of discomfort, blissful rather than painful was impossible to accept, even though she knew it was true. She felt simultaneously a bit in awe, lustful and fearful of it.

Sweat pouring again and both shining with it in the firelight, they looked like statues of the gods, skin like burnished copper, heat haze around them like a divine aura. After an eternity of wistful staring, feeling refreshed in the brutal, cleansing heat, they briefly separated, Kirito's heart and... other regions... feeling a mild pang at Asuna walking away, but knowing they'd be together again soon as they entered separate washing pools, little fire and earth sprites attending them, washing Kirito's back, lathering up soaps and working in fragrant oils that they then scraped away with little blunt strigils, leaving her completely fresh and clean and as if reborn in this female avatar. Asuna would be getting the same preparation, wiping away all the sweat and dirt to get ready for the final pool. The Heart Pool.

Glowing, moisturised and now completely naked, Kirito took a look at herself in the utterly still Mirror Pool next to the entrance to the final, intimate setting. It was still shocking to see herself in female form, but a part of her was getting used to it, and the other part, the male part, still delighted and appreciated the view it saw. Being attracted to women, and not slowly grown into this body, getting numb and complacent about its good features and drawn by contrast to any flaws like we all do with our own bodies, she knew she was stunning. Small areolas with perky nipples on the soft curve of her breasts, athletic legs and a gorgeous arse, though made slightly humorous with her long hair plastered to her neck and back rather than framing her face, she felt confident that Asuna would love her body as well as her, and turned on both at the body she saw and the thought of what happened next.

She entered.


	6. Round 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All pronoun choices and the inconsistency of them have been thought through and (unless I've messed up) should be assumed to be intentional

Kirito was stupified by the site that awaited her. An impressive marble trimmed stone chamber, with its centrepiece a raised dais containing two items: a heart-shaped pool as big as a bed, with a haze rising off it and intricate devices around the edges of its high marbled sides; and an actual bed, with 4 posts and a canopy. The rest of the atrium was adorned with statues of various hues of stone, all of perfect bodies meant to be various gods and goddesses of love - or so she presumed, Kirito could recognise Eros with bow and arrow, Benten with her lute and a figure that resembled the famous Venus de Milo amongst the many nude (and they were all nude) sculptures - plus one other divine idol. Gleaming as if cut from white gold, with brazen hair and carved abs that took Kirito's breath away, Asuna looked every bit the Deity of Love as any figurine there. 

Maybe it reflected her horniness that had been frustrated by near misses all afternoon - after a moment of taking in her beautiful lover's angelic visage, sharing features with the real Asuna so better described as truly beautiful than handsome or any other word Kirito had thought to apply to a male face before, Kirito's eyes dropped of their own volition, circumventing her mind but her body screaming out the reason why, and landed, and fixed, on the patch that had been covered with wet linen the last time they had glimpsed there. 

Ascending like some mighty mythological beast, a sea-serpent uncoiling, the key piece in the vision before her was Asuna's majestic penis, emphasised by the short tight curls around it, swollen head proud as the thick shaft reached its full length and glory from the reciprocal admiration Asuna was giving her. Hanging below with an odd gravitas were his smooth testicles, and where his penis was not much different to Kirito's back home, they were huge and dangling, like chains of office. They struck Kirito as objects that should be humourous in their inelegance but somehow they demanded more respect. 

In the brief moments that she could tear her eyes from that sight, that sceptre, now understanding why it was called a "manhood", she peeked at the rest of the perfect package. Tight, lean abs with a Michelangelean six-pack visible. Muscular legs and the promise of a firm buttock at the top of each. Hairless, powerful chest, with honest nipples, meeting strong shoulders packed with muscle leading to sculpted arms. And a face that despite a masculine jaw looked delicate and, yes, beautiful, completed with the golden-brown eyes of a sleek cat or fierce bird of prey, capable of tender love or determined fury. Asuna's eyes as they had always been. Perfection. 

Still, she genuinely couldn't stop coming back to the now erect lance before her, that had scared her but felt so holy the day before, knowing that this bath would end with her having her climax all over it, as it filled her completely, and with climaxing inside her, a sensation that yesterday had made her feel so definitively womanly, vulnerable, almost conquerored, as horrible as that sounded in her head, but blissful. That thought, and how appealing it was, scared the male Kirito a little, but in the end it was as it had ever been. Loving Asuna, no matter what. Fucking her, and hardly for the first time in an unconventional situation. Pleasuring her. Aside from that, it was just a new experience and an insight into what it was like for her, a chance to be even closer to each other. 

Moving in synch, they approached and embraced one another, Kirito not sure which of them dragged the other to the hot, constantly bubbling pool but before either could talk they were sat beside each other on a ledge within it, tickled by the spumes, the roaring heat making needy skin all the more sensitive. They kissed, sharing hot air between their mouths as they devoured each other's lips, and Asuna pulled Kirito's body onto his, she gripping his back and holding on tight as he pressed her sensitive breasts against his taut pecs, both running out of breath, but not ceasing their charting out of their new bodies with eager hands.

Kirito moaned as her beloved squeezed her buttocks, pulled ever tighter against that strong chest. She moved to straddle his lap, intensely aware that with a small bit of manipulation, with Asuna's member a rod of hot iron and her own space slick and ready beneath the barely closed lips around it, he could enter her here and now. She resisted for now, groaning and nibbling her partner's ear as his hands cupped her rear and one squashed breast, starting to tweak away at one nipple that stood exposed, its mother breast captured between two yearning chests. 

His mouth was on her neck now, nipping and sucking hard enough to mark, but that was a level of possessiveness that made Kirito feel cherished and not used. Naturally, inevitably, they each moved a hand, all the more deliberate an action through the turbulent water, to the other's sex. Asuna pressed teasingly on a spot she knew would tantalise Kirito's needy clit, but not moving yet, a promise of future pleasure, whilst she gripped his stiff penis entirely, not tugging but moving slowly to gauge its girth, span and weight. It felt hefty, somehow reassuring despite the spike of panic that she had felt on seeing it, on imagining it inside her once more. 

They both knew from experience that water made for difficult intercourse and terrible lubrication, so after minutes of fondling and firing up their mutual excitement, Kirito let Asuna pick her up, heart thrilling at the sensation of being lifted with ease, the knowledge that Asuna was so strong but she so safe with him. With a few strides, he had dumped her on the bed and clambered up, between the legs she had spread without thinking, opening like a flower before the sun, and kissed her breasts, starting the sensation of building pressure and heat within her pelvis. Desperately, she ruffled his hair and tugged on his thing, imploring him to enter her, pulling it towards her opening and using her legs to urge his into position.

Without needing further instruction, Asuna slid in with a squelch, leading his fiancée into involuntarily making a cooing sound, an animal reaction and a noise she had never imagined her body would ever make. One of pure contentment. It had gone in so easily, but now felt so big, her vagina so full, being exquisitely stretched and making her feel complete. 

"Oh, gods..."

They watched, the frozen gods and goddesses, as two that could fit in their number enthusiastically ground together, Kirito meeting each little thrust or wiggle with a shimmy of her hips. 

This was heaven, a bliss entirely different, less rewarding and less empowered but more pampered and visceral, compared to bucking into one of her girlfriends until they came. In a different position Kirito could control the depth and the pace but she would still be, essentially, entered, stabbed through, and inherently vulnerable. 

Asuna started to slide hid full length, out so it was barely slipping inside and then in to the hilt, so hid balls rebounded on the buttocks that he still squeezed with one hand. This was slow, enticing at first, but as Kirito cried for more he built up speed and force and she started to come, unable to tell if it was the world's longest orgasm or a salvo seamlessly flowing into one, flowing as the wild grunts and moans flowed from her mouth, intensifying even more as he started to rub her little nub as he kept plowing into her until finally, barely sensible of anything other than her vagina, what seemed to have become one with her soul, she felt him twitch and erupt within her, the feeling accentuated by the tender sensitivity of so much orgasming continuously. 

They needed to catch their breath, Kirito feeling like she had just died and been recreated, flirting with sweet oblivion, and had no idea how long Asuna stayed hard and then soft inside of her, just aware of the emptiness when he left and the seeping out of lava-like spunk. Spunk that, being partially to it as a girl and used to eating Kirito's out of their joint girlfriend's pussy, Asuna shocked and delighted Kirito by lapping up, delving into her with his burning tongue and licking her clean and then to another, more earthly, climax. 

Needing time to properly recuperate but knowing soon they would fuck again, Kirito lay on Asuna's now damp chest and relaxed, closing her eyes as he hugged her to him. After a few minutes of silence, they chatted. First about the gods, and how nice it was to see Benten there, one of the Seven Lucky Gods of Shinto, as well as Musubi. Some others Kirito recognised, like the Greek or Roman deities and an Egyptian one she was pretty sure was Bast, with a cat's head (he knew that one from Neil Gaiman), but there were other Egyptian figures she didn't recognise. Asuna taught her a few he had learnt from school, Azetcs Xochiquetzal and Tiacapan, Mesopotamian Ishtar (another who Kirito recognised the name of), Kama and Ruti.

Kirito wasn't sure she, he, wanted to know why Asuna knew the names and stories of so many. It was possible that this was one of her nerdy obsessions. She had always been more interested and attuned to sexual matters from the start of their friendship, and he wouldn't be surprised if her version of erotica had been learning about ancient sex goddesses and her version of pornography was looking at images of them naked. Irish Áine. Freyja and Frey, Norse twins, equal in golden haired beauty. The list seemed to go on. 

Then they mused on the name, obviously indicating erotic function, of the pool itself. Cut like a cartoon heart, it was a striking image.

"Of course, the heart isn't this shape in reality, and it's much more definitely split in 2, or 4 but the two sides matter more, but those two circuits of water going in and out are like the flow of blood to and from each side of the heart."

It was interesting to learn, and Kirito never stopped learning from his better educated lover. The fact that the bubbling would be out if place though, because turbulence in the heart risked serious illness, teaching him that killer the mood. Kirito moved things back to a romantic tone, asking Asuna what he wanted to do.

In response, he pulled her on top of him, kissing passionately again, their tongues dancing and dueling, Kirito feeling Asuna beginning to get hard once more against the pressure of her thigh. With a little force, but still carefully, he pulled Kirito's head to his nipple. Knowing how much Asuna loved stimulation there as a woman, she took the hint and started to suckle on it, moaning inbetween while Asuna fondled her breasts again in return, now softly, now pulling just at the right edge of aggression and pinching the points. Quickly, he was hard as the sculpted genitals of the surrounding stone gods again, and begging Kirito to move her mouth lower down. She did, swivelling her body so that her cleft was over his face, and taking the tip of his sword in between her lips, tasting herself there as well as the mildly sweet precum. As Asuna ate her out with a fury, entering as deep as possible with her sortying tongue, as she started to prod her pink star with her finger and hastened the slow build up of pleasurable pressure in her loins, Kirito moved further up the shaft, the head now in her gullet as she tried to deal with as much as she could. She spluttered and gagged between slurps and had to rest herself with the tip in her mouth, and the pleasure from her femininity distracted her and made a rhythm hard to strike, but she knew Asuna was getting close, just as she was. Taking the initiative, she started gently kneading his sack and huge balls with one hand and invaded his back passage with a finger of the other, and they sucked on each other and slid their digits in and out of every hole available until they both shuddered into the culmination of their passion at the same time, Kirito dissolving with ectasty just before Asuna pumped hot jism down her throat. This time he was still hard, so fighting through her urge to slump, she rolled over and mounted him, taking it deep inside her and rode his cock hard until she climaxed again, vagina sore in a glorious way, the painful pleasure of a rough massage. 

Eventually, they peeled their sweat and juice covered bodies off of the soaked silk sheets and into the hot water once more, sensitive organs tickled by the bubbles and jets beneath them as they tenderly washed each other, in tune with their shared sex, having shared their bodies in ways that probably nobody else had experienced, and sat huddled close, listening to each other's heart beat in the beating heart pool, neither wanting to return to the real world but knowing it was waiting.


End file.
